Let's become famous
by Skeamstroke
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla always wanted to be invisible, to stay in the shadows. But what happens when a certain pink haired guy enrolls to her school? "Let's become famous Luce."


**I CANNOT GET THIS OUT OF MY HEADDDD! **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Fairy tail does not belong to moi but if it does I'll make master bob young again o3o**

* * *

She didn't care the fact that she didn't stand out. In fact she was grateful.

Lucy Heartfilla always stayed in the shadows wanting no one to even realize she was there. The blonde never spoke up, she never raised her hand up in class or answer a question unless the teacher asked her to. Lucy Heartfilla was beautiful that's one thing for sure. She was beautiful, intelligent and of course kind. However that's what caused the whole hoax. She was bullied just because of that.

Thankfully she had a few friends: Levy, Cana, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna and Mirajane. Levy was her best friend of all times since the two shared the same hobbies and they've been together since they were little. Cana was a big drinker, she always wondered how she and Cana became friends again, of course the two met in a bar. Cana was the first to make a move to their friendship, and Lucy didn't hesitate to become friends with her drunk friend.

Juvia was one of those fangirls you always see that surrounded all those celebrities. The thing that was funny about her was that she always spoke in third person, that's actually how they became friends. It all happened when Lucy complimented on her hair. Erza was the scariest, strongest one among them all. Even guys fear her. The first time Lucy met her she told her that her name should be titania because it meant strength, leadership and feared.

Lisanna was the most innocent and nicest one among them. She and Lucy always decorated each other's rooms with flowers and little merchandise. The first time they met was at a flower shop where Lisanna complimented on the flower Lucy bought for her bedroom. Mirajane was Lisanna's older sister and model. Lisanna introduced the two after 3days after the first encounter. The 3 of them had been good friends ever since.

Now all 6 of them seemed popular, but really, they're not. People definitely knew about the group but they didn't live up to the popular expectation.

The 5 of them didn't know about Lucy getting bullied, they knew they were making fun of her of course but they didn't know they were physically hurting her.

Everyday after school fists, feet and bats hits onto her soft skin. Lucy knew even if she fought back they were still stronger... oh much stronger.

But their lives are all going to change once a few certain guys take notice of this group.

~0~

"Bye Wendy!" Lucy leaned down to kiss her sister's cheek before leaving the house.

"Goodbye Lucy!" She waved back giggling before closing the door.

She ran and ran until she made it to the train station where Juvia and Levy stood.

"Hey guys!" She cried.

"Hey lucy!" Juvia and Levy waved back as they looked at the panting blonde.

"Where's Erza, Lisanna and Mirajane?"

"Oh they said they're coming..." Levy stared at the ceiling for awhile, "Momentarily."

The three chuckled as they started talking about what they did for the weekend. Levy told them that she was in the library the whole day, Juvia said she was busy searching for tickets for one direction and Lucy said she did nothing but lie on her bed and sleep.

Soon two white haired girls and a scarlet haired girl soon appeared in sight.

"Sorry we're late." Lisanna apologized as they all went on the train. Mirajane kept asking for forgiveness even though they said it was okay a few seconds ago. Erza asked if they could punch her for being late but they all feared of the wrath they would face if they REALLY punched her.

Cana of course didn't join them since she lived only a few minutes from school.

As the six talked and talked until they heard yelling from the other side of their cart.

"YOU IDIOT!" A male voice yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I DO FLAMEBRAIN?" The other snarled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAMEBRAIN STRIPPER?"

"I DID HOT HEAD."

"OH YOU WANNA GO?"

"OH SURE, YOU'RE GOANNA BE SORRY THAT YOU DID THAT."

And soon they saw a big fight between a dark haired male and a... salmon haired male. Two teenage boys sat behind them, one with blue hair and a tattoo above and below his right eye and one with lots of piercings.

The girls stared at the strangers fighting and arguing. It was strange since they had never seen them before, it was strange because every day the same exact people board that train and it never changed for a few years. And here four boys one day suddenly board this particular train.

The girls ignored them and went into their own conversation.

"Hey who do you think is hot?" Mirajane and Lisanna asked both giggling as they pointed over to the boys side.

The two staruss had boyfriends already, in fact they were the only ones in the group. Lisanna was with a handsome and nice boy named Jeremy, Mirajane was with a tall muscular teen name Laxus.

Levy, Lucy, Juvia and Erza blushed as they were asked that.

"Well Juvia..." Juvia said as she stared intensely at the dark haired boy that was fighting the salmon haired, "thinks he's really cool~"

Soon they saw Juvia drooling at him.

"I-uh..." Erza blushed the color of her hair, "Think that... blue... one... is..." Soon she paused and looked away.

"Well levy?" Mirajaned asked stilled giggling.

"That piercing guy looks..." Levy stuttered, "P-pretty...COUGHhotCOUGH."

The two matchmakers squealed at the bashfulness.

All of them already chose one and it only left Lucy and the salmon haired.

"Well Lucy looks like you're left with him." Lisanna said pointing at the raging boy.

Lucy blushed 50 shades of red, "I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

"Stilllll," Levy purred, "IT'S LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT~!"

The blonde facepalmed but soon silently cheered as they made it to school.

Looking to their right they saw the boys going in the same direction as them. All 6 of them sweatdropped as they realized they were probably the hot new arrivals to their school.

"Oh man..." Lucy sighed as the 6 went to find Cana in the corner sleeping on a bench.

"Heyyyy guyyyss~" Cana slurred rubbing her tired redshot eyes.

Before Juvia could scold her about drinking all 6 of them turned to hear the cheering and squealing of the teenage girls surrounding the idiots on their train.

"KYAAAAAAAA~! THEY'RE SOOOOO HAWT!" One cried as all of agreed while cheering.

The looks on the guys looked bored as if they were use to this. The crowd followed them into the building which led to their classes as they heard the school bell ring in their ears.

The 7 of them facepalmed once again as they entered the building where they all went separate ways to homeroom. The only two who had the same homeroom was Lucy and Levy which the two were thankful for since Lucy always wanting to be out of discussions and such.

Looking around the blonde and the bluenette noticed that their homeroom didn't have a lot of mean girls. They sighed in relief as they took their seats right next to each other by the window sill.

Lucy found it the best place to be since she got to look out and see the view and not sit to anyone but Levy.

"Gee, new popular guys huh?" Levy asked while Lucy chuckled nodding.

Soon the sounds of piercing girl screams entered their homeroom where they saw both the Piercings boy and the Hyperactive boy.

"Gosh fangirls..."The piercings muttered while trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the door where he kept the fangirls at bay.

The other agreed as the two took their seats as soon as the fangirls left.

The salmon haired took a seat behind Lucy and the other Behind Levy.

Both girls started to feel nervous as they felt two of the boys staring at them behind their backs. Levy stayed incredibly still while lucy hid her head in her arms crossed on her desk.

"Good morning class," The teacher arrived, "My Name Is Ms Aries your homeroom teacher and your humanities teacher." She smiled as she wrote her name on the board.

"Now we have two new students here, may you please stand up and introduce yourselves?" She motioned the two idiots.

"My name Is Gajeel, age 17." He said in a lazy tone slumping down into his seat.

"My name is Natsu, age 17." The other said in the same tone causing the girls to squeal at their 'coolness'. However Lucy and Levy just scoffed.

"Now I shall take attendance, cindy.."

As she went on Natsu stared at Lucy from behind. Examining her every move. Her noticed how soft her blonde hair looked and he could smell the smell of vanilla and chocolate on her. But one thing he knew was that she was probably the most beautiful girl she had ever met.

When her name was called she replied and soon brought her head down on her desk.

Natsu took a glimpse of her eyes peering from her arms. He noticed her eyes were big and brown, and the only word that could describe them was _cute._

It then soon occurred to Natsu as a playful smirk appeared on his lip.

_I look forward to this semester... Lucy. _


End file.
